The Iron Butler
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: The Iron Butler, a powerful torture device. And the killer of Lucia. Gender-bent, MGQ or Monster Girl Quest. Rated M for rape.


The iron statue was slow. At least at first, as if it had to listen, to ensure that it was actually detecting an enemy. But once it was sure, the smile on the butler's face changed to a smirk. When it opened, Lucia was shocked to discover, that the statue possessed an interior unlike any she had ever seen. Unlike Iron Maiden's which were filled with spikes, this statue was mostly plain. Aside from... three expanding and retracting penises, which slowly grew then shrunk, from it's interior "mouth", and two were penises should be to ensure the proper entrance to a girl's clit, and anus, should a girl be trapped inside of the statue.

In this world, the rules were different. The god of light, Isaac protected those who worshiped him. And the Monster King had declared war against humanity, his followers being a myriad of demonic, mechanical, insect, animalistic, undead men, who would rape, eat, kill and even impregnate women. Isaac demanded that his follower's go and attempt to kill these beings anywhere and everywhere they were found. Lucia was a sworn protector, a heroine whose goal in life was to serve Isaac, by protecting human women and men from these monsters.

Lucia's travels had taken her to Warlock's hunt village. A village which in the past had fallen victim to a warlock, a male imbued with magic who had taken to dark magic, giving his soul to the dark lord Alfred, king of monsters who had granted the warlock powerful, lust raising magic, who had controlled the village for decades, feeding off of human females, controlling human males, to rape and dominate the women of the surrounding village. It had taken a young princess from a nearby kingdom, trained in sword arts, from a wondering warrior, to slay the warlock and remain the village, to remind them of their tragic past. Years later, they would commit acts which would in a sense recreate the tragedy of their past. They had taken in a young man, whose blood had been infused with magic. This man fell for, and seduced the lady of a manor, the wife of the mayor. He was an "escort" a man whose job was to take rich, beautiful women, out as if they were together. Sadly from this tryst, tragedy would arise. The woman grew pregnant. The baby was hated, and treated like trash, and eventually the father was slain. The mother grew sick and died of illness, not too long. The baby, a boy named Luke, would grow up hating women and became a powerful foe, learning from the past, and history of the town. He began to oppress the citizens, feeling as since he had suffered, they must suffer. And now the entire town is either corrupted, or abandoned. And when Lucia arrived, she had to fight past men with tentacles the entire way into the manor. But now a new danger laid in her path. The Iron Butler.

She had encountered another one. She had witnessed a heroine being captured by it, and tried to release the warrior, all the while hearing lewd noises, moans, and the sounds of sex, and the impossibility of rescue once captured filled the heroine with dread, since once captured she would not be able to escape. So as the statue's smile turned into a perverted grin, as it imagined her fate, she felt a sincere fear. But she also knew that in order to advance she must defeat it.

The statue approached her, leisurely, at a pace which showed that despite it's minimal intelligence, it effortlessly felt the fear coming off of Lucia, making the creature confident in it's victory. Lucia lept forward, slicing the statue with it's blade, and noting with a smile the grimace which infected the creature's expression. But the battle ended, unexpectedly quickly. As it turns out, Luke had instilled a power in these statues, a power which proved to be Lucia's undoing. The Iron Butler's eyes blazed red, and Lucia looked directly at them, confusing her, making her stumble and fall, her eyes damaged by the statue. The statue then opened up, quickly and silently, as it stood waiting for the attack it would eventually receive. Lucia had been aware of the opening of the statue, and launched a swift strike, which was ignored, as the statue moved around her, while shrinking the "special" objects inside of it, to make room for her, and sealed shut around her. Her eyes quickly recovered from the confusing attack, but at that point it had been too late, she was trapped inside the statue.

Complete darkness surrounded her, and thus she closed her eyes, not ready to surrender, but unable to move, surrounded by thick walls, which wouldn't bulge no matter how long Lucia struggled. The statue seemed to have enough intelligence to be cruel, as it waited until Lucia's struggles had left her worn out and her voice was hoarse from shouting, before it began to act. She was shocked, when the penises inside of the statue released wet, hot sperm all over her, or some sort of sperm equivalent. She couldn't help but grow hot, as her prison continued to spray her, with "orgasm" after "orgasm". Unbeknownst to her, Luke had taken the liberty of creating a pseudo-sperm, which he had imbued into the statues, for the purpose of melting the clothes on the women it captured. Fluids collected from the women, would be converted into the fake sperm, via an chemical process that took place within the statue, within the stone hard penises, which were now preparing Lucia for the pleasure she would endure for the rest of her life. However short it would be.

Lucia's mouth opened to let loose a moan she had tried to stifle when she had first been captured, as the pseudo-sperm had heated her body to orgasmic levels, before she had even been touched by one of the stone penises. She had long since been wet, her own fluid leaking down her legs, and leaving her pussy easy to penetrate, as the statue finally decided to take her, extending it's stone appendages into her body, her mouth, anus, and wet vagina now hosts to her captor's objectives, taking her fluids, and killing her with each mind-blowing orgasm.

The dual penetration was able to make the girl quickly lose her mind. At first she had struggled, moving her body in ways that would make her uncomfortable and more mentally stable, but she was already tired, and the statue seemed to naturally understand where her G-spot was, and was almost careful to hit her on it, despite each move within the statue she could make. Thus, the hot stone dick was effortlessly undermining her sincere attempts to stay sane, not drown in pleasure. But every once in a while, pseudo-sperm would soak her body, especially when it was revealed that the statue possessed a hole which fired hot fake sperm onto her legs, and breasts, making her whole body drenched in its pleasure inducing heat, numbing her body to anything other than pleasure. Her soft, C-cup breasts were also now utterly hard, so much so that at first, when she had tired to resist the statue's dicks, and pseudo-sperm she felt pain from her aching nipples.

When she had submitted to the statue's orgasmic torture, she became a whore. The dick in her mouth became a candy, a way to stop her moans, a source of great pleasure to her. It was also through this, that she discovered the statue's purpose, to soak up fluids. Hidden tentacles would occasionally touch her, inside her mouth and her legs, absorbing stray vaginal fluids, and her drool, sweat, and even blood when she was close to death. But when they came, they were another source of pleasure. She had been sucking on her stone "candy" slathering it in drool, when she was first entered by the tentacles. One wondered into her mouth, where her tongue french-kissed it, as it teased her, and played with her, it's softness a slight and pleasant change from the perpetual hardness of the stone cock, she sucked on. "Come back!" She begged, when it retreated, before the stone cock returned, and she went back to sucking on it, being rewarded with more pseudo-sperm.

When her anus was entered by the soft, wet tentacle, she entered a hot, frenzied orgasm, due to it's exploration and depth, as it crept through her ass. Her body twitched and grew soaked with fluid as she squirted even though the stone cock was fully within her, the orgasm so powerful it made the stone cock twitch and release even more pseudo-sperm, soaking her womb with it. This orgasm was the beginning of the end of her life, as she felt her muscles begin to fail, and her heart begin to slow.

When the Iron Butler was later examined by Luke, he smiled as the beautiful, and dead woman was discovered inside. Her body had been soaked, with fluid, and the butler reported she had orgasm close to 15 times before death. "With this, I have more data to make my statue's irresistible. Soon, I'll be able to expand, and capture even more test subjects!" He proclaimed, proudly as he continued to write down data.

A/N: A gender bent world, Monster-Girl quest! Or... Monster-Boy quest I suppose. Lucia is Luka, Luke is Lily, Alfred is Alice, and Isaac is Ilias. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll definitely be posting more of this, gender-bent MGQ!


End file.
